De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu (deel 2)
De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu (deel 2) ''Vervolg: De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu "Weet je het zeker?" vroeg Gingka toen hij stopte met haar te kussen. "Ja." smachtte Myuu naar meer. Ze drukte hevig haar lippen tegen de zijne. Weer in zo'n hevige kus als die van vanochtend. Ze waren precies twee zuignappen die ze niet konden uiteentrekken. Toen ze allebei geen adem meer kregen, braken ze af en ademdethumb|Gingka wil Myuu passioneel kussen. hevig en onregelmatig. Gingka trok Myuu naar zich toe en drukte zijn lippen hevig tegen de zijne. Gingka wilde een stapje verder gaan, maar ze werden allebei onderbroken door 2 toeristen die hen aanstaardden. Myuu en Gingka stopten en gingen uit elkaar. Ze begonnen hevig te blozen. Ze gingen samen weg van de 2 rare toeristen. "Wat waren dat enge gasten." zei Myuu terwijl ze omkeek om te zien of ze hen volgden. "Ja, echt." zei Gingka en keek ook achter zich. Toen ze zich allebei terug geruststellend naat voor draaiden, zagen ze de 2 voor hen staan. Ze verschoten allebei heel hard en gaven een gil. "Sssstttt....." zei één van de 2 "Niet zo hard, niet heel het thumb|left|Myuu en Gingka lopen samen over het strand.strand moet je horen." siste hij. "Waarom stalken jullie ons?" vroeg Myuu geïrriteerd. "We stalken jullie niet." zei 1 van de 2 "We proberen jullie de hele tijd belangrijk nieuws te vertellen." zei hij. "Welk belangrijk nieuws?" vroeg Gingka met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Ze wenden zich nu alleen op Myuu. "De Zwarte Draak is terug." zeiden ze paniekerig in koor. Myuu's ogen schoten open van de schrik. Gingka keek haar verbaasd aan. Myuu schudde haar hoofd en nam Gingka bij de arm en trok hem mee naar het hotel. "Wie is....." begon Gingka, maar hij werd onderbroken. "Ssssttttt...... Nu even niets zeggen." zei Myuu die hem onderbrak door haar vinger op zijn lippen te leggen. Ze stapten zwijgend door en Gingka stopte opeens en ging in de tegengestelde vanwaar ze heen gingen. Myuu ging hem meteen achterna. Ze nam hem bij de arm en draaide hem om. Gingka keek haar boos aan. Dat was de eerste keer dat hij zo boos keek naar haar op hun huwelijksreis. Hij probeerde weg te gaan, maar Myuu hield hem tegen. "Gingka..... alsjeblieft." smeekte Myuu hem. Gingka draaide zich om iets te gretig door de toon van haar stem. Toen hij zich had omgedraaid, trok Myuu hem naar haar toe en drukte haar lippen vurig op de zijne. Gingka wilde stoppen, maar zijn hart wilde niet. Hij liet haar niet gaan. Ze trok terug en hij drukte snel terug zijn lippen vurig op de hare. Het werd al avond en Myuu en Gingka skipten het diner en gingen driect naar hun kamer. Gingka liet zijn lippen niet van de hare komen en deed veel moeite om de deur open te krijgen. Toen hij het eindelijk open kreeg, werd hij gek en duwde Myuu hun kamer binnen. Ze viel bijna achterover, maar Gingka drukte toen hevig zijn lippen weer op de hare. Hij duwde haar op hun bed, ging naar haar en kuste haar vurig. "Gingka." de toon in Myuu's stem was zo smachtend, zo aantrekkelijk, dat Gingka erdoor meer naar haar lippen smachtte. Ze drukte weer zijn lippen tegen de hare. De nacht ging sneller dan ze hadden verwacht voorbij. Myuu werd weer lachend wakker en Gingka zat weer haar wang te strelen en naar haar te kijken. Myuu beet op haar onderlip en drukte daarna haar lippen zachtjes op de zijne. "Goeiemorgen schoonheid." zei hij lievelijk. Myuu grinnikte. "Ik ga room-service bellen, ik heb geen zin om te ontbijten." zei Gingka lachend. Myuu lachte mee. Gingka ging weg en Myuu bleef liggen op haar bed. Ze ging recht zitten en ze begon te glimlachen. Ze was gelukkiger dan ooit. Ze voelde zich ineens niet meer zo lekker en liep naar de WC. Ze gaf over en Gingka zocht haar. Hij kwam aan bij de badkamer en hij zag haar. Myuu keek niet naar hem, ze was beschaamd. "Hey, Myuu in ziekte en gezondheid, weet je nog." zei hij flauw lachend en ging naast haar staan. Hij hurkte zich en streelde haar over haar rug. "Alsjeblieft dit hoef je niet te..." Myuu brak haar eigen zin af en begon te stralen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Gingka bezorgd. "Gingka, Ryuga gaf me net mijn toekomst door." zei Myuu lachend en stralend. "Wat? Wat heeft hij gezien?" vroeg hij nu nieuwschierig. "Hij heeft een klein meisje gezien met rood haar en een schattig lach." zei ze glimlachend en met tranen van geluk in haar ogen "Ons kindje. Gingka, ik ben zwanger." zei ze nu wenend van geluk. Gingka keek haar met grote ogen aan, maar begon direct ook met haar mee te lachen. Hij legde zijn hand op haar buik en begon te wenen van geluk. Hij was gelukkig samen met zijn geliefde. Ze waren allebei dolblij en ze waren heel gelukkig met de zwangerschap. ''Wordt vervolgd.... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Love Categorie:Seizoen: 2